disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas
Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas is a Disney Vacation Club resort located at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge at the Walt Disney World. Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas is located in the Animal Kingdom Resort Area, adjacent to Disney's Animal Kingdom. History Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas is the eighth Disney Vacation Club timeshare resort, and the fifth located at the Walt Disney World Resort. The first phase opened in summer 2007 and included 134 remodeled units on the fifth and sixth floors of the existing Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge, which opened in 2001. Later construction added 324 units in a new building, Kidani Village, which opened in phases and was expected to be completed in 2009. The main building of Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge is now named Jambo House in order to prevent confusion between both buildings. The development was announced in October 2006. Resort Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas – Kidani Village is an African lodge-style resort with accommodations that include kitchenettes or kitchens and multi-bedroom units. Featuring over 30 species of wildlife that roam free on the savannas of a 21-acre wildlife preserve, Kidani Village offers guests the unique opportunity to observe exotic animals in their natural habitat from viewing areas throughout the resort and from the balconies of select guest rooms. The lobby and the villas of Kidani Village extend outwards and resemble the curlicue shape of a water buffalo's horns. This string of buildings can also be viewed as a piece of native African jewelry, a "necklace" with Villas forming the beads, garden-like walkways creating the "knots" in between, and the main lobby building as the ornament or jewel at its center. Inside, the resort features authentic African-inspired architecture and decorations, including hand-carved columns, intricate patterns adorning the golden-tone furnishings, tall floor lamps, ornate hanging fixtures, thatched and woven ceilings, and other real African artifacts. An arched window in the main lobby reveals the adjacent savanna. Outside the main building, wetlands border landscaping that features thousands of indigenous African shrubs and grasses. Dining There are several dining locations at the Villas. Authentic African cuisine is offered at three award-winning restaurants: Sanaa, and next door at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge - Jambo House, Jiko – The Cooking Place and Boma - Flavors of Africa. Transportation Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas is served by Disney Transport bus service which transports guests to the Magic Kingdom, Disney's Animal Kingdom, EPCOT, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Downtown Disney. Recreation The Sunset Savanna and the Pembe Savanna offer glimpses of exotic animals in a traditional setting. Each savanna is home to different varieties of African animals. The savannas are open 24 hours a day. Animals that can be observed on the savannas include Ankole Cattle, Bontebok, Eland, Zebra, Greater Kudu, Impala, Okapi, Red River Hog, Nyala, Reticulated Giraffe, Roan Antelope, Sable Antelope, Thompson's Gazelle, Waterbuck, White-Bearded Wildebeest, Abyssinian Ground Hornbill, Blue Crane, East African Crowned Crane, Greater Flamingo, Marabou Stork, Ostrich, Pink-Backed Pelican, Spur Winged Geese, Guinea Fowl and Ruppel's Griffon Vulture. Other recreational offerings include Samawati Springs, a 4,700-square-foot, zero-depth entry pool with a 128-foot long slide, a barbecue pavilion, basketball (half court) and shuffleboard courts, bike rentals, Community Hall, jogging trail, Movies Under the Stars, playgrounds, Safari So Good Arcade, and the Survival of the Fittest Fitness Center. See also * Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge * Disney Vacation Club External links * Animal Kingdom Villas official site Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Resorts Category:Hotels Category:Disney Hotels Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Disney Vacation Club